nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternacht
__TOC__ 'Geography' Eternacht is divided into several district by class and function, in which the higher castes live and work closer to the surface while lower castes and slaves are forced deeper underground. The Business and shopping districts are located just below the housing for upper class citizens. Circling the city, a set of large staircases descend around the city to take residents and visitors from district to district without having to travel through them, where as shipments, cargo, and exports are taken away from the city through underground tunnels, and towards the surface through geothermal powered elevators. 'Districts' 'The Stone Terace' Located above all other districts, The Stone Terace is the only district of Eternacht which can be viewed from the surface world. As the name suggests, the district is mostly made up of stone pillars arranged close in, where members of the noble class may live in fresh air and mild sunlight. One of the Terace's most interesting features are the black windows, large round glass windows around three feet in diameter which lay flat on the ground and allow sunlight into the lower cities as a means of natural light, but provide a charming quality to the surface. In the center of town is the Tower of Vices, an enourmous building resembling a coiled serpent in honor of the Gorgons, in which the Queen herself resides and performs her duties. It is made entirely of volcanic glass, both a resource and valued treasure of Eternachts citizens. 'The Mirror District' The Mirror District is located just below the Stone Terace, made up of both the resident upper-classmen and enourmous stone pillars; both of which hold the Stone Terace from collapsing. The Mirror District took its name from the sections of volcanic glass strategically placed along its pillars and the entire floor, which spread light from the Black Mirrors above and provide a dim, but natural daylight for the district. Homes are built like apartments, and two or three families may share a single complex. Those upper-classmen who can afford it may own an entire building, and rent space to those who are unable or do not wish to own their own spaces. 'The Land's Womb' The Land's Womb on a casual day is nothing more than a huge flat surface in which no visible light could be detected. During a fertility tirtual or other celebration, it is the most populated area in the city. The Womb was created and set aside for the single purpose of celebration and ritual. The complete darkness was no coincidence either, as the area is set aside only for Gorgons, who do not need light to see, so that they could practice their fertility rituals and spiritual cannibalism. Slaves are often forced to clean after the day of such an event, and the lack of light is known to make this difficult. Perhaps other than slaves, it is the one area in which the town gathers not as caste members typically segregated, but as Gorgons in all their might. 'The Business District' Simply called the Business District, it is the second widest circle of Eternacht. Light can not travel far enough to be effectivly used here, so the city is dotted with torches to illuminate the many marketplace stalls and shops. Because of this, a ventilation system had to be created. The elevators outside of the city used to transport goods work as pistons, forcing outside air into the lower districts while the air inside is pumped out by the opposite motion of the elevators. Even with the heat of the torches, it is always slightly cold in the district, being as far underground as it is. Further outside of the circle, markets for food, materials, tools, and other such needs are sold. Further towards the center is a thriving ring of prostitution, assasination hirings, slave dealing and drug trafficing. At the rims, large tunnels are available for the transportation of cargo through the cities elevators towards the surface world. 'The Residential District' The lower-class citizens of Eternacht live within the Residential district. Unlike the pillars of the Stone Terace or the Mirror District, the Residential district is made up of large, bulky apartments and narrow alleys. The wide stone structures are chiefly responsible for acting as a foundation for most of the city. Up to four or five families may live in a single structure, though the size of each complex is enough that crowding is negligable, and citizens are not burdened to interact, though it is common families would be well aquainted and kinsly. Running water is available cheaply, as water can be pumped with the force of gravity by itself, and the air is ventilated just as it is in the Business district. 'The Serpents Heart' Poetic as the name, the serpents heart is the least habitable or friendly area of Eternacht. Here, the flow of molten rock and natural gas powers the elevators which push supplies in and out of the city. Resources such as gold and iron are constantly mined and dug deeper by the slaves who are forced to live here. Here, the ventilation is week and the air is stagnant, leaving many of the mining slaves to become sick and die young, and are thus typically kept on energy-enhancing drugs which dull concious thought and promote their basic need, manual labor. A large river of magma known as the Mother Vein flows through the heart, surrounded by vast supplies of volcanic glass. Those slaves unlucky enough to work here are under the constant danger of falling in. 'The' Egg District The Egg District is an entity seperate from the main plates of Eternacht. It is a settlement which outsiders are forbidden from, and the most heavily protected area of the city. This is because it is home to Eternachts nursery establishments and schools. Public, private, and University education are all located here. Because of this distance, many younglings live here seperate from their families for the most part, finding kinsmanship in their instructors and fellow students. 'Climate' Eternacht's Stone Terace experiences a temperate climate of midly hot summers with high humidity and cold winters with slight snowfall, adveraging one inch a year. Spring is the most sacred of months in Eternacht, when warm rains are common and often constant, signifying life and fertility. Beneath the city, temperatures cool 3 degrees centigrade with each plate decending. The Serpents Heart, being known for its magma veins, has an air tempterature just above the boiling point of water. Seasons do not exist below the surface, and thus only the noble classes have the privilage to live within them, though many Gorgons do surface at least once in the spring to experience the rains. 'Infrastructure' 'Transport' Eternacht's architecture leaves it as a city which grows downward, instead of outward, which leaves walking as the primary means of transportation. Traveling from plate to plate means walking up or down the staircases which wind up and down the city, and can be a tiring journey. Because of this, A few private elevator services have been established which can harvest geothermal energy to take up to ten people up or down the plates, but the service is expensive and those who cannot afford will gladly take the stairs. Jokingly, Eternacht has been regarded for its ability to keep residents exercised. 'Energy' Much like some civilizations have adapted steam into a means of creating mechanical energy, Eternacht makes effective use of the veins of magma and natural gases deep within The Serpents Heart. Natural gas is funneled into upper-class homes as a means of heating. Coal is another valuble resource in creating electrical energy, and is infamous for being black marketed to the lower class citizens as a means of heating or other uses. At the moment, an initiative to collect even more energy by building generators around the flow of the magma veins is being considered. 'Education' Education is chiefly important in Eternacht society, though education is segregated between social classes. All schooling is performed in the Egg Disctrict, a seperate entity from the main structure, located on the surface world just outside the city, of which there is a singular, free, public school for lower-class Gorgons up until the end of their second life cycle, a private school available to upper-class children, and two competing universities. Often times, families and their young are not able to see eachother for days or weeks at a time due to this distance. 'Public School' Schooling consists of both knowledge and survival. Because Eternacht is the most modern of Gorgon hives, it requires more education then others. Young Gorgons are taught the Gorgonic language, as well as hunting, fishing, swimming, burrowing, tracking, and Gorgonic combat. They are also taught some mathematics, but this is not stressed and is only continued in the University if a Gorgon wishes to. Gorgons are taught the value of kinsmanship, and though they are often forced to compete with eachother in brutal competition, Gorgons are to look upon eachother as brothers in arms. 'Private School' Private schooling consists of young gorgons learning exactly what their parents wish for them to learn. For most, it is the same level of survival training, but in some cases it can be even more or less brutal. Upper-Class and Noble Gorgons are given more mathematic, scientific, and magical education then the lower class. Younglings are able to see their families more often, as the Egg district is reletivly close to the Mirror District and Stone Terace. 'Iagus University' Iagus University is the only available college to Eternacht's Zairas. Available to those who have completed mandatory schooling and wish to pursue greater knowledge and skills, those Zairas who can afford to come here always do, leaving it reserved to the Upper-Class and nobility. Those of lower classes who are able to pay tuition have a much greater chance of moving up the social class with this knowledge. Here, basic Gorgon traditions and training are left behind, making this by far the least dangerous place in Eternacht, a place of avid study. The university is traditionally run by a son of the queen. 'Cassia War Camp' Cassia War Camp is the ultimate training and living destination of Basilisks. Here, Basilisks are left to fight, train, strengthen and hone their skills. In sharp contrast to the university, it is a dangerous place where death is no stranger. To the ambitious nobleman, it is the key surpluss of willing and ready soldiers. It is common that slaves who are no longer fit for work are fitted for target practice, and by some accounts, worn over the basilisks like armor. These legends have never been proven or disproven, since it is heavily guarded and only Basilisks are allowed entry. 'Health' Because Gorgons are typically immune to most forms of disease, medicine is not a skill valued or practised widely in Eternacht, an industrial mining town. Typically, medicine is bought or exchanged with other settlements through the trade of gold or raw materials. Foreigners who practise medicine are by far the most well treated outsiders the least eaten when an ailment is present, especially if contagious. 'Demography' Gorgons - 60% Other - 7% Human Slaves - 20% Other Slaves - 13% Eternacht is populated primarily by Gorgon citizens and workers, as they do not always take kindly to other races, and tend to stay as a racial familial unit. One third of every hive, including Eternacht, is made up of slavery. Due to the numerity of Humans, they make up the brunt of these numbers, however elves and some other Gorgons are also susceptible. Those few who have managed to make their freedom and business desirable enough to the Gorgons to not be enslaved or eaten make up the minority, Eternacht's size making it less threatening to others. Few would dare to attempt to settle in any other Gorgon hive. 'Politics' Gorgons base their society and governing body on the traditional monarchy caste system. The proper term for this is "Hive" and is divided into four social classes. Slaves, Lower-class, Upper-Class and Nobles. Nobles are responsible for managing and ruling the Hive under their queen. Noble's become such either through birth, or through achievement. Gorgon law is based upon ancient tradition and culture, and is almost never subject to change. Disputes are typically resolved through duel, and law-breakers held responsible by their peers. It is therefore the nobles' main duty to organize and manage economic policy and education, strengthening the Hive and preparing strong youth. (will be expanded further later on) Category:Cities